DIFERENCIAS DE UN MUNDO LLANO
by Paal
Summary: Sasuke recuerda su pasado, y quiere olvidarse de su actual vida para convertirse como su hermano Itachi. Naruto queda confuso al ver que su mejor amigo se desvanece y no puede parar-lo y evitar de que sus recuerdos de una infancia infeliz se lo lleven par
1. Me lo has prometido

**DIFERENCIAS DE UN MUNDO LLANO**

_DIALOGOS ENTRE " "_

" EH! Me prometiste que hoy entrenarías con migo! "

" Entiéndelo… no tengo tiempo. Mañana …. Te lo prometo! "

" SIEMPRE LO MISMO! Mañana , Mañana… y siempre mañana! "

" Mañana seguro… "

No hubo mañana….

_años después _

" SASUKE, lucha contra mi, Me lo prometiste! "

" Necio… saldrías perdiendo!... además no tengo tiempo!... otro dia…"

" MAÑANA! "

" Vale vale… "

" SI… seguro… SI NUNCA CUMPLES LO QUE PROMETES! "

" Tu sigue entrenando y mañana lucharemos… "

Sasuke se marchó….

Era un día caluroso y las previsiones daban olas de calor para semanas enteras.

Se acabó el entrenamiento… Estaba cansado. Cansado y enfadado. ¿ Cuando llegará el día en que me podré medir con sasuke? Se preguntó…

Las calles estaban vacías, no había ni una sola alma… El ichiraku estaba cerrado, cerrado por vacaciones… COMO ODIABA ESTO!

Calor… y más calor a medida que se iba acercando la noche. Le dolía la cabeza y no podía dormir….

Se despertó a las tres de la madrugada… Había tenido una pesadilla. Había soñado con frío, soledad, lluvia. Tontería pensó… Mañana tendría que estar en forma y no se podía permitir el lujo de estar cansado.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando sonó el despertador y naruto parecía cansado y estresado. A pesar de haber dormido le dolía la cabeza y volvió a recordar el sueño que tuvo…

_Era una noche negra y fría. Había luna llena y llovía. Las gotas chocaban contra los cristales e iban cayendo lentamente. Los dos las observaban caer como si no hubiera nada más mejor que hacer. Estaban en la casa de él…_

" _Sasuke… porque me has traído aquí…? "_

" _Quiero que sepas una cosa… "_

" … "

" _Adiós… seguiré el camino de alguien que me enseñó… "_

" _El camino que alguien te enseñó? "_

" _Si naruto… hay cosas que me hacen pensar si mi vida aquí vale para algo "_

" _CLARO QUE VALE! "_

" _no naruto… él me enseñó a lo que significa vivir sin nada que te pare … observa y a lo mejor algún día aprenderás de mi, tal como yo hice con él "_

" _Sasuke…. "_

_Sasuke se paró y se quedó inmóvil, como si fuera de porcelana… Una frágil estatua de porcelana. No parecía tener vida… Y pequeñas lagrimas rojizas… lagrimas de sangre salieron de sus ojos, que poco a poco iban recorriendo la cara del chico y caían finalmente al suelo…._

" _SASUKE! QUE TE PASA! "_

" _Adiós naruto, para mi ya no hay mañana… " dijo sin abrir la boca y conservando su apariencia …_

" _SASUKE! "_

CONTINUARÁ… a lo mejor…

DEL AUTOR: Uy…. Ya me han dicho que mientras escribía esto parecía como poseído… y a lo mejor me he pasado un poquito…

La verdad es que no me se expresar muy bien con la escritura, y por eso pienso que este argumento seria bueno para hacer un pequeño corto, o un anime music video… naturalmente no sabría de donde sacar las imágenes…

Bueno… a lo mejor continuo… no lo se! Venga

ADIÓS!


	2. Quiero morir

**DIFERENCIAS DE UN MUNDO LLANO**

" _Adiós naruto, para mi ya no hay mañana… " dijo sin abrir la boca y conservando su apariencia …_

" _SASUKE! "_

CONTINUARÁ… a lo mejor…

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

Naruto se quedó inmóvil, pensando en el sueño… Dicen que los sueños de este tipo son deseo oprimidos. A CASO ESTABA DESEANDO DE QUE SASUKE SE MARCHARA?

No… ya no…

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde aquellos sucesos con orochimaru i de aquello con itachi… ya no era el sasuke despreocupado y chulo de siempre….

Bueno, un poco si. Pero esto nunca cambiaria y lo más importante no es que haya cambiado su carácter sino que se dio cuenta de sus fallos y de traicionar a la aldea. Volvería a hacerlo? Y quien era aquel que le enseñó el camino…

De todas formas era inútil preocuparse demasiado por eso, al fin y al cabo no conseguiría descubrir el significado si es que había….

Después de cambiarse, salió a hacer las compras… tenia que preparárselo él ya que el ramen estaba cerrado…

Como siempre por las mañanas en esa época hacia calor, no mucha ya que aun era pronto pero hacia bastante… El cielo estaba despejado y no había indicios de frío, o lluvia. Otra vez se estaba preocupando demasiado.

Iba por una calle larga i estrecha, una especia de atajo hacia la tienda donde solía hacer las compras. Vacía, como ayer… ni un alma…

Un alma….

Una sombra le venia de frente, aun estaba muy lejos para poderla distinguir…

Xop… una gota de agua

Se acercaba…

Xop Xop… otra, y otra con el cielo totalmente despejado…

Se acercaba…

Xop xop xop… más gotas

Se acercaba…

"Sasuke?" Naruto se quedó parado. Sorprendido al ver su amigo acercandose de una manera extraña, como nunca lo había visto…

Xop Xop xop… Ahora las gotas eran más intensas.

Se acercaba...

Al cabo de un rato el otro chico también se quedó parado. Solo se distaban cinco metros pero a naruto le parecía como si esta distancia fuese insuperable y nunca más volvería a tocar a su amigo…

" Adiós naruto …."

Xop xop xop xop xop… la lluvia comenzó a ser intensa, pero el cielo seguía despejado…

" QUE QUIERES! " gritó naruto desesperado por ver repetida la escena..

" Nada… solo quiero decirte adiós… "

" ADIÓS PORQUE, A DONDE TE VAS? "

" hacia mi destino… "

" NO DIGAS TONTERIAS! DIMELO YA, SI QUIERES REPETIR LO QUE HICISTE HACE UNOS AÑOS HAZLO, PERO PENSABA QUE HABIAS APRENDIDO DE TUS ERRORES! "

" Hay algo que nunca te expliqué… nadie lo sabe… solo quedo yo… "

" … "

" Antes de que mi hermano me abriera los ojos llevaba una vida … perfecta? Si… esa sería la palabra que vosotros usaríais… Los clanes, Las guerras, amigos, jutsus… todo sin importancia. PORQUE TE CREES QUE QUERIA TODO EL RATO HACERME MÁS FUERTE?

" para matar… "

" PARA MATAR A MI HERMANO ITACHI!... si… MATARLO POR ENSEÑARME LO QUE ME ENSEÑÓ! … después de que ese bastardo muriera luchando contra orochimaru, mis objetivos aun no habían terminado!

" PERO EL MURÍO PARA SALVARTE! "

" … MUERTE! Eso es lo que quiero! QUIERO MORIR!. JAJAJAJAJA! "

Sasuke alzó los brazos hacia el cielo, riendo como nunca jamás lo había escuchado. No parecía él… NO ERA ÉL!

" NARUTO! ADIOS, JAJAAJJA! "

xop xop xop… poco a poco las gotas de agua iban cambiando a un color rojizo…

Sangre….

" SI NARUTO! ES MI SANGRE! Sangre de mis venas, y también sangre que derramé! "

" SASUKE! " Naruto empezó a llorar

" Naruto… Voy a morir…. No me la merezco la vida….NO LLORES POR MI! "

" SASUKE! "

" … "

" Sa… sa … suke… "

" … no merezco vivir… mi vida ha estado llena de pena y sufrimiento… no quiero vivir… "

" sasuke…. " Las lagrimas no se acababan

De repente apareció un flash, la lluvia desapreció… sasuke desapareció…. Todo estaba como antes. La calle seguía vacía…. Solo estaba naruto… arrodillado y llorando.

" sasuke….. "

Pasaron las horas… pero nada cambió. La calle…, naruto… , lagrimas…

_MUY PROBABLEMENTE CONTINUARÁ!_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Weno, eso es todo por ahora, si alguien se ha leído el manga (la lucha naruto-sasuke) sabrá que itachi le enseñó algo a sasuke… weno aquí dejo el segundo capitulo!

Realidad o alucinaciones de naruto?

A lo mejor me he pasado un poquito….


	3. ESTARÉ A TU LADO

Se despertó en el hospital…

"Naruto… "

"Tsunade…"

" Oh gracias a dios despiertas! "

" Que ha pasado? "

" Una insolación… Un hombre te vio en el suelo inconsciente…"

" SASUKE! " se acordó….

" …. Lo siento naruto… está en cuidados intensivos… "

" QUE LE HA PASADO? "

" …. Esta en coma… pero… como lo sabes? Estabas inconsciente a esas horas…. "

" ... " lagrimas comenzaron a correr por la cara del joven…

" Da igual… descansa… "

" NO, quiero verlo… "

" Naruto… puede que te cueste de comprender… pero sasuke ahora se encuentra en una situación crucial y no puedo arriesgarme… ahora todo depende de él… tiene que luchar él solo contra su estado y si ahora fuéramos… puede que …. "

" …. " Lagrimas

" descansa… "

" no lo conseguirá… "

" si… ya verás como dentro de unos días volverá a estar como antes…. "

" NO, tsunade… el no quiere vivir… "

" QUE DICES? TE HA DICHO EL ESO? "

" no… no exactamente… "

" Naruto,.. sus ganas de vivir son ahora lo más importante… explícame todo lo que sepas… "

" a yer… tuve un sueño…. "

Naruto se lo explicó todo…

" Vamos… ven con migo "

Naruto se levantó… estaba desesperado… volvió a llorar… No podia soportar la imaginación de perder a su mejor amigo…

Su mejor amigo…

De perderlo…

De que él se fuera…

Para siempre….

Naruto ya no comprendía nada….

Sasuke… decía algo de que quería seguir un camino… de que alguien le enseñó… de que quería…

… morir….

_TOC TOC TOC _Tsunade acompañada de naruto, entraron en la sala donde se encontraba el sasuke …

"Buenos días doctor"

" Buenos días tsunade, el chico no muestra signos de mejora alguna… "

" Si no le importa… podría salir un momento. Tengo que hablar con usted. Naruto…. Por favor quédate y habla con él. Te puede oír. "

Se marcharon… Solo quedaron ellos dos…

"sasuke… me dijiste que... querías luchar con migo…. Hoy. "

"…. "

" Aún podemos… antes de que se haga de noche!... despierta… sasuke…. Despierta… "

" … "

Las horas pasaron, y naruto seguía hablándole a sasuke sobre como vencieron a los lideres del clan de la roca, sobre como se graduaron… hasta que el chico se quedó dormido al lado de su amigo.

Al día siguiente, a naruto de dieron de baja pero continuó visitando a su amigo diariamente, a veces pasándose días enteros en el hospital haciéndole compañía….

Temía la noche como nada… Tenia miedo a volver a soñar…. Y a veces se quedó despierto noches enteras con el fin de no volver a recordar esas escenas que le mostraron el futuro de lo que pasó…

Llevaba ya dos semanas visitando sasuke a diario… sin cambios… pero ese dia fue el peor…

CONTINUARÁ! SEGURO!

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ala, yasta… no se si a la gente le va a gustar la historia pero bueno…. Acabo esta y escribiré otra de mejor.

Si os habéis fijado, la estructura, comas, y puntos suspensivos tienen mucha importancia. Una pequeña curiosidad.

NEWS: Y finalmente una cosa que puedo decir: esta historia no creo que supere los cinco capítulos, y la siguiente que voy a escribir o será de humor o un romance… no lo se aun… Bueno… ahora que veis mi manera de escribir, os agradecería algunos consejos o ideas para la siguiente historia que escriba. Que sería lo más adecuado?


End file.
